Wally Wingert
| age = | birth_place = Des Moines, Iowa, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1990–present | alias = Wally Wingart Wallace Wingert | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Christian | salary = $150,000 to $250,000 | networth = | credits = Bleach as Renji Abarai Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Rufus Shinra Power Rangers in Space as Psycho Blue Tales of Symphonia as Lord Remiel Zatch Bell! as Brago | URL = http://www.wallyontheweb.com | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Wallace E. "Wally" Wingert (born May 6, 1961) is an American actor and voice actor. He is originally from Des Moines, Iowa but he currently works and resides in Los Angeles, California. He is the current announcer for the second incarnation of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Notable roles Anime * Astroboy - Dr. O'Shay, Skunk, Blue Knight, Wally Kisagari, Katari, Harley, Kato, Additional Voices * Bleach - Renji Abarai, Tsubaki, Hospital Hollow * Blood+ - George Miyagusuku; Amshel; Nathan * Blue Dragon - Dolsk * Digimon Data Squad - BanchoLeomon * Dinozaurs - Dino Centro, Dino Pachy * Kekkaishi - Hakubi * Naruto - Kaiza, Aoba Yamashiro * Initial D - Nakazato Takeshi * Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Sideburn, Mirage * Stitch! - Leroy * Zatch Bell! - Brago, Praying Mantis Joe, Ruku, Professor Dartangnan, Bari, Bern, Additional Voices Animated * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Ant-Man * Family Guy - Additional Voices * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Hadji, Mr. Harry Twiddles, Moby Dick, George Jetson, Astro * Invader Zim - Almighty Tallest Red, Mortos Der Soul Stealer, Prisoner 777 * Totally Spies! - Seth * Garfield Gets Real - Jon Arbuckle * Garfield's Fun Fest - Jon Arbuckle *''The Garfield Show'' - Jon Arbuckle Live-action roles * Power Rangers: In Space - Psycho Blue (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Psycho Blue (voice) Movie roles * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Renji Abarai * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Renji Abarai * Can of Worms - The Loafer Alien (voice) * Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon - HippoGryphomon * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Rufus Shinra * Return to Never Land - Additional Voices * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Green Eyed Skeleton Brother PC and video game roles * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Riddler * Batman: Arkham City '' - Riddler * ''Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions Of WWII - Captain Robinson * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Renji Abarai * Command & Conquer: Renegade - Nick "Havoc" Parker * Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge - Big John, Additional voices * Dino Crisis 3 - McCoy * Doom 3 - Additional Voices * Dragon Age: Origins - Prince Bhelen Aeducan * Escape From Monkey Island - Herman Toothrot * Evil Dead: Fistful of Boomstick - Various roles * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * God Hand - Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Carl Wheezer * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Cubby * Madagascar: The Game - Alex The Lion * ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Multiple Man * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory - Maximo * Maximo vs. Army of Zin - Maximo * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Jiraiya * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Hidan * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie - Tormund, Draik Guards * Power Rangers: Super Legends - Icthior, Red Lion Wild Force Ranger * Quake 4 - Various roles * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Rusty Pete * Star Wars: Starfighter - Reti * Tales of Symphonia - ''Lord Remiel * ''Warriors Orochi - Mitsunari Ishida * Warriors Orochi 2 - Mitsunari Ishida, Motochika Chosokabe * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Brago, Bari * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Brago, Ruku, Bari * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World- Magnar * Whacked! - Lance Television * The Jay Leno Show - Announcer * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - Announcer References External links * * Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Iowa Category:People from Des Moines, Iowa ja:ウォーリー・ウィンガート fi:Wally Wingert sv:Wally Wingert